


Waking Up

by BeverlySoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Soong Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeverlySoong/pseuds/BeverlySoong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though apparently Data is never allowed to be happy ever, I figured that if Lal had lived she would have been a pretty happy girl. AU Where Lal lived, and loves sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

I do not often wake up late, but when I do I am always greeted by my father’s face. When I was younger I used to sleep late just so he would come into my room to wake me. It was his decision that I should be moved from the lab into our quarters. I like it much better here than in the small rather common area. 

I remember helping father move all of his paintings into our new quarters, we spent quite a bit of time debating where they should all be placed, in what order they should be spread around the room, and exactly which one of us had a better understanding of colour schemes.

Father’s claim was his age and wisdom, but mine was simply, a feeling I cannot explain. I simply enjoyed and found happiness, in a certain arrangement of the painting. I had made certain sentimental attachments to certain ones and so my decisions to place ones my father deemed “inadequate for presentation”, were strongly fought for. 

In the end Father ended up simply leaving for his shift, and allowing me to place the paintings around the room as I pleased. 

This day marks the one month anniversary of when my father and I moved into our colourful home. It seems sometimes all he does is make more paintings to hang on the walls. I once suggested once he simply paint the walls themselves but then he immediately responded with a simple “That would be against regulations.” 

My father never breaks the rules, and he never allows me to be late for school. So on the anniversary of our new colourful home, I woke to see his shining face. 

“You have overslept for the third time this month. Perhaps you should run a systems analysis of your programming.” And then before turning away, almost as an afterthought. “Or perhaps there is something troubling you?” 

“Nothing is troubling me father.” I smiled at him. “Good morning. It is always nice to see your face”


End file.
